Incandescente
by Kate09Oliver
Summary: "Tá aí uma coisa que você não sabe sobre mim, sou silencioso. Um livro de capa dura e bem fechada. Muitas vezes eu sou apenas um amontoado de coisas ruins, e acredite amor, eu não quero que minhas merdas respinguem sobre você." Ainda o olhava curiosa, era difícil acreditar que palavras tão sinceras poderiam ser pronunciadas por ele. Uma parte do seu coração vacilou(...)
1. Prólogo

**SINOPSE:**

Quando ele achou que era melhor ser feliz sozinho ela apareceu com um sorriso inocente e olhares vagos, ambos estavam sós, mas diferente do que pensavam podiam se completar; meio óbvio até. Mesmo sendo totalmente incompatíveis de corpo, alma e idade, algo os atraiu. Ele é um cara mais velho, maduro e meio inconsequente. Ela, uma menina jovem, imatura e centrada. Mas o destino os uniu, ah... O destino! E quanto tempo vocês apostam para uma bomba explodir na vida de Felipa e Christopher? Um casamento não é contrato de felicidade vitalícia, agora imagine um casamento forçado?

**PRÓLOGO:**

_A_lgumas memórias de horas atrás estavam fixas em minha mente: _olhos verdes enfezados, sorriso frouxo e aspereza._ Ele não era nem de longe o tipo de príncipe encantado que eu idealizava. Um homem muito bonito, elegante, incrivelmente sexy quando fala. Seu sotaque italiano é de tirar o folego, mas ainda assim Edward Cullen não era meu tipo de cara perfeito. Primeiro: ele é anos mais velhos que eu, mas precisamente sete anos. Eu estava nascendo enquanto ele já pensava em beijar as amiguinhas da escola, suponho. Segundo: eu nunca seria boa suficiente para estar com ele. Quando eu digo isso, não quero dizer sobre não ter beleza suficiente para chamar sua atenção, ou ter um bom papo, eu sou legal, sou inteligente, mas enfim, o que eu quero dizer é sobre poder "aquisitivo". Minha grana não se compara a dele, obviamente é nula. Zero. Nada. Nem existe. Porém, o destino brincou conosco hoje. Estivemos juntos. Ele foi um idiota, teve seu carro roubado e eu quase perdi meu emprego por ele.

— Você ainda está pensando no moreno encantador de hoje à tarde? — Rosalie tiniu suas unhas no balcão onde eu estava encontrava debruçada. Não me assustei, afinal ela já estava me encarando há alguns minutos em silêncio. Também não respondi, não queria assumir e não queria mentir. Omitir era o melhor a se fazer.

— Por favor, pode me dar espaço? — Uma senhora com um pacote de fraldas na mão pediu, Rose sorriu docemente e afastou seu corpo dando espaço, peguei o pacote em sua mãos e registrei o código de barras.

— São cinco dólares, por favor — Recebi o pagamento e embalei a compra da senhora que se foi sorrindo gentilmente agradecida. Rosalie voltou para seu lugar anterior.

— Se por acaso a tia Renée ou o tio Charlie, imaginar, cogitar, sonhar que a filha deles está atrás de um balcão servindo de "caixa" eles vão surtar! Você sabe disso, não é?

— Eu sei! Mas preciso do dinheiro.

— Esse bairro é perigoso! — Ela me censurou em um sussurro. Minha melhor amiga afinal não era tão cabeça oca quanto eu. Nós duas ficamos quietas durante alguns segundos — Ei, vamos embora? Ok? Eu te empresto essa grana... — Fazia dias que ela tentava me convencer... Mas eu não iria.

— Ninguém vai descobrir Rosalie!

— Deus, Edward Cullen pode contar aos seus pais, sabia? Ele disse que seu nome não lhe era estranho.

— De onde diabos ele poderia me conhecer Rosalie Maria?

— Ei, ok! Não digo mais nenhuma palavra a você senhorita _eu-sei-das-coisas_. Nós nos vemos amanhã. — E assim ela se foi com a maior cara de quem estava furiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

Talvez Rosa tivesse sua razão em toda essa história, mas o dia de hoje estava terrivelmente um fiasco e deixar o trabalho estava fora de cogitação. Eu sabia que nada daria errado se eu me mantivesse longe de confusão. O bairro é sim perigoso, mas o caminho que eu faço e a hora que eu deixo a farmácia são totalmente cheio e iluminado e ainda há luz do dia no céu.

E assim foi, a hora da saída era sempre cheia e tumultuada. Não podia ser a área nobre de Seattle, mas no fim não era tão perigoso quanto dizem. Só quem vive sabe. Porém, o que não me sai da cabeça é o que um homem como aquele estava fazendo aqui. Eu não o conheceria se não fosse por seu pai, na noite de segunda-feira há duas semanas o noticiário da noite informou que Carlisle Cullen e sua esposa sofreram um grave acidente de carro e estavam internados em estado grave em uma das redes hospitalares mais importantes dos Estados Unidos, papai até rosnou e bateu forte no braço do sofá ao ver o rosto do homem e a mulher que estavam sorrindo em uma foto exibida. O cara é simplesmente um dos dez mais endinheirados do país. Um dos trintas do MUNDO, o cara só tem dinheiro pra _CARALHO_, que me desculpem, mas ás vezes tudo que pode explicar o significado de quantidade é um palavrão. Mas voltando ao início, dois dias depois o mesmo noticiário comunicou o falecimento do marido e a esposa deixando como único herdeiro Edward Cullen, não só dono de toda a fortuna dos pais, mas também o dono de uma fama de canalha absoluto.

...

Duas quadras depois eu estava dentro de um táxi de volta para casa. Não teria que explicar muita coisa já que minha mãe ficava o dia inteiro fora fazendo o que se sabe lá na rua, e meu pai tentando salvar a nossa empresa da falência. O que eu sabia que não tinha jeito e isso tornava a convivência em nossa casa insuportável já que minha mãe grita por todos os lados que não nasceu para ser pobre, o que me faz refletir e perceber que sempre fomos pobres. Perto de um Cullen sempre seríamos pobres. E lá estava ele de novo em minha mente, os olhos verdes furiosos e a cólera em suas palavras. Visivelmente de luto e um pouco alterado.

_... __—__ Eu só preciso de camisinhas, que porra! __— Ouvi a voz esganiçada. Terminei de empacotar algumas caixas de remédio na sacola e recebi o pagamento do senhor que parecia nervoso com o que estava acontecendo. Truddy, a nova estagiaria parecia nervosa explicando alguma coisa para o homem. Eu só conseguia admirar suas costas. Ele era alto e vestia jeans Levi's escuro, sapatos pretos e uma blusa preta com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, deixava a melhor parte do seu braço musculoso exposto. __ "Camisinhas" a palavra estourou em minha mente. Se ele precisava de preservativos estava interrogando a garota errada. Agarrei com minhas mãos dois pacotes de camisinha que ficava pendurada numa arara perto do caixa principal. Dei a volta da minha bancada e andei hesitante até eles. Truddy gaguejava. Ela não sabia lidar com gritos. _

_— Ei cara. Não precisa gritar com ela. Aqui suas Camisinhas. — Quando ele se virou eu agi por impulso e joguei-as em seu peito. Ele não as pegou e os pacotes caíram ao chão. _

_ — Quem-quem... — Ele se interrompeu no meio da frase. Um barulho de alarme surgiu, algum carro estava gritando pela rua. O motor rugiu enquanto o idiota que o dirigia acelerava. O rosto lindo de anjo me olhou com raiva e os olhos deles estavam furiosos e só então eu percebi quem ele era... Minha boca abriu e caiu e eu forcei-me a fechá-la — Meu carro! — Ele gritou. _

_ — Esse carro era seu? — Tentei não rir. Tinham levado o carro do Edward Cullen! — Bom quem mandou vir comprar camisinhas no subúrbio, não é Truddy? — A menina ainda estava pálida. Também pudera, enquanto eu pegava os pacotes do chão e observava Edward ligar para alguém desesperadamente, o dono do estabelecimento nos olhava carrancudo. _

_ — Senhorita Swan o que está acontecendo aqui? _

_ — Roubaram meu carro e isso é culpa sua! — Edward rosnou para mim raivoso. — Quem é você? Diz! _

_ — Ela é Isabella Swan. E o senhor quer que eu chame a polícia? — _

_ — Swan? — Ignorando o Sr. Baulen ele murmurou — Seu nome não me é estranho. _

_ — Bê? — E salva pelo gongo! Rosalie entrou e parecia bem assustada. Edward a fuzilou com os olhos. — Tem um louco dirigindo um carro que está apitando sem cessar! Ele quase bateu no meu bebê!_

_ — Você está bem Rosa?_

_ — Não precisa chamar a polícia. — Ele nos interrompeu, tirou uma nota de cinquenta? Sim, oh sim! Cinquenta dólares do bolso e puxou os preservativos da minha mão — Pode ficar com o troco — Em seguida um carro esporte amarelo parou em frente ao estabelecimento que eu trabalho, Edward escorregou para o banco traseiro e o motorista arrancou deixando apenas fumaça no ar. _

_ — Aquele era mesmo Edward Cullen? — Sr. Baulen e Frankie murmuraram ao mesmo tempo. _

... E foi tudo intensamente real. Ele existia. Grosso, ríspido e longe de ser um príncipe encantado, mas realmente existia.

— Mãe, pai? — Nada de resposta. Passei pela sala apreciando o silencio. Parei em frente à secretária eletrônica que piscava uma luz vermelha indicando que havia recados.

"Charlie_ você ainda não me ligou, estou realmente preocupada querido. Ligue-me_". A doce voz de minha vó sussurrou apreensiva. Por que ela estava preocupada? Papai estava muito bem de saúde obrigada. Não tinha motivos para preocupação. Não mesmo. O que estava errado no paraíso?

* * *

Hey girls! Olá, então... Incandescente é a segunda versão de Felipa. (Aqui adaptação) Já está completa. Pretendo postar três vezes na semana para vocês e se acontecer algum imprevisto avisarei... Espero que curtam e comentem... Vou aguardar resposta.

PS: Estarei disposta a deixar alguns spoilers no final, vocês gostariam? Bjocas doces.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Um dia anormal

**_Capítulo 1: _**

**_Um dia anormal._**

— Por que diabos você está chegando aqui para a última aula? Surtou? Você perdeu uma prova importante de geometria. Assim ficará difícil entrar em alguma faculdade decente, Isabella. — Rosalie era toda autoritária.

Estávamos trancadas no banheiro aproveitando o intervalo da última aula. Tínhamos mania de retocar a maquiagem em todos os intervalos entre as aulas, excesso de vaidade fazia mal, mas Fran não ligava para isso.

— Você por acaso teve algo a ver com a minha demissão? — Fui direto ao ponto. Ela borrou o batom vermelho em seus lábios e me encarou surpresa.

— Você deixou de estudar para ir ao trabalho? — Espantada. Essa foi sua reação. Eu sabia que ela não tinha mexido os palitinhos contra mim.

— Se você não sabe de nada, porque diabos ele me ligou ás seis da manhã e simplesmente me dispensou? Por quê? — Meus olhos marejaram e eu sabia que iria borrar o lápis de olho.

— Ahhh baby! — Rosa fez um muxoxo e me abraçou com força, por incrível que pareça ela estava me consolando — Ele só percebeu que você merece mais que ser caixa de uma farmácia!

— Eu precisava do emprego, Rosalie... — Funguei. Ela me soltou e vasculhou algo em sua bolsa, quando se virou pra mim estendeu-me um lenço de papel.

— Eu sei que você está louquíssima por um carro e doida pra me dispensar! Mas eu ainda sou sua melhor amiga de todos os tempos e seu motorista número um! Não tem necessidade de tanto sacrifício por causa de um carro, não é Isabella Swan? Além do mais... Você vai completar 18 anos...

— Não! Nada disso. Eu não posso sacar o meu fundo. Guardei pra faculdade. Minha mãe me mataria se eu simplesmente torasse a grana com um carro. — Ela se calou e eu terminei de secar minhas lágrimas. A sirene estridente tocou indicando o começo da última aula.

Minha melhor amiga e eu saímos do banheiro sem muito papo. Andamos até o corredor dos armários, girei meu código para liberar a porta e saquei meus livros de química. Rosa demorou mais porque guardava os seus de geometria e pegava os de química, andamos juntos para o bloco de salas C e entramos na sala 407. O professor Hanks escrevia furiosamente na lousa e quase não tinha alunos na sala.

— Ele escreve tanto, tanto, tanto e não explica nada sobre ligações químicas. — Rosa resmungou e eu concordei. Ele era um péssimo professor e nós precisávamos de 4,5 para passar em química.

— Eu queria simplesmente comprar meu diploma e correr desse lugar! — Apesar de eu ser estudiosa havia coisas que não passavam por minha cabeça.

Por sorte a aula correu com a mesma rapidez da manhã. Rosa me deu uma carona até em casa e rumou para sua. Mamãe estava sentada no sofá da sala e todo o restante era um perfeito silêncio. Pela primeira vez não tinha barulho de tevê ligada ou nenhum aparelho de som. Ela não estava tagarelando no telefone com nenhuma de suas amigas ou então reclamando com meu pai em algum cômodo.

— Mãe? — Ainda precisei chama-la para que ela pudesse notar que havia alguém além dela em casa. Os olhos pareciam sem vida e ela não disse nada quando me encarou.

— Seu pai ligou agora pouco... — A voz estava embargada e sombria — Sua vó não vai mais ajudar. — Ela simplesmente odiava a vovó e era por isso que eu não havia fazia anos. — Então ele fechou as portas hoje. Oficialmente estamos falidos.

— Porque a vovó não vai mais ajudar? — Foi tudo que consegui perguntar. Deixei minha bolsa cair no chão e sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

— Parece que aquela velha é mais egoísta do que eu pensei. — Rosnou.

— Mas... — A frase ficou no ar. — Onde está o papai?

— Adivinhe Isabella? Não precisa ser muito inteligente para saber.

_Bebidas._

_ Jogos._

_ Vício. _

Provavelmente era por isso que minha avó não queria mais ajudar. Apesar de ela ser a mãe dele, não queria passar a mão por sua cabeça e deixa-lo gastar o dinheiro que era para nos salvar com bebidas, jogos ou outras mulheres na rua. Nosso nome nunca esteve tão na lama quanto agora e eu conseguia entender a dor que minha mãe sentia. Ela sempre fora de uma boa família e estava encaminhada para um bom casamento quando se apaixonou por meu pai. Ele era jovem e muito bonito, começando seu próprio negócio. Mamãe deixou um cara rico para embarcar numa nova aventura com ele. Os dois batalharam juntos e anos depois eu nasci. Eles não falam muito do passado, mas tudo que eu sei é: nosso começo não foi fácil. E agora o nosso fim estava sendo pior ainda.

— Isso não é tudo. — Sua informação me fez ficar alerta. O que poderia ser pior? — Recebi essa carta há uma semana. Eu a guardei desde então. Tinha esperanças... Mas... — Ela apontou para a mesa de centro. Havia um envelope amarelo em cima dele. E tinha o selo de um banco. Minha garganta arranhou.

— É do nosso banco... — Constatei o óbvio.

— Seu pai hipotecou a casa para salvar a empresa.

— _Não_... — Choque...

— Sim. É questão de tempo para o despejo. Se prepare. — Renée se levantou numa rapidez sensata. Eu conhecia bem minha mãe. Ela não era amorosa e sensível. Sempre fria e forte, mas no fundo chorava sozinha. O tipo de pessoa triste. Como dizem: só amor não é suficiente. Foi o que aconteceu com ela e papai.

Duas horas depois os gritos começaram e eu não tive a coragem de sair do conforto do meu quarto. Ainda observava as cortinas cor de rosa e como tudo era minuciosamente do jeito que eu queria. Cada detalhe. Quadro e porta-retratos, tudo estava adequado do jeito que papai e mamãe podiam. Digo de situação financeira e até admito que se fossemos mais "pobres" nunca teria um quarto como este. Uma casa como essa. Uma vida como essa. E queria saber o que seria de nós no instante que nos colocassem para fora.

— Isabela! — Os gritos da minha mãe me acordaram na madruga. Ela andava de um lado para o outro e parecia chorar. Não saberia dizer, passei as costas das minhas mãos nos olhos tentando desembaçar.

— O que houve mãe?

— Levanta dessa cama. — Puxou minha coberta. Um vento gelado soprou pela janela balançando as cortinas — O seu pai...

— O que aconteceu com o papai? — Me levantei em um pulo. Ela acendeu a luz e abriu a porta do closet, entrou nele e só saiu com um vestido e um casaco.

— Se veste rápido. Seu pai arrumou uma solução para os nossos problemas.

— O quê? Como? — Eu quase podia ficar feliz se não fosse por sua aflição. Ela me passou a roupa e eu me troquei em sua frente. O vestido era simples, preto e dois palmos acima do joelho. O casaco era quase um terninho, de cetim e cor de sorvete de baunilha. Em seguida Renée me passou um par de sapatos meio salto. Corri para lavar o rosto e ela me ajudou a fazer um coque e passar pó de arroz e um gloss. Seja lá o que fosse não era bom. Marta chorava. Mamãe chorando em publico não era nada comum.

— Ele só disse para irmos ao cassino L'amour. — Eu paralisei. Como a solução estava em um cassino que hora ou outra era fechado?

— Mãe, eu sou menor... — Alertei-a.

— Vamos Isabella.

— Mãe pelo amor de Deus... O que estamos fazendo nesse lugar? — Vulgar. Totalmente vulgar. Havia mulheres dançando em pole-dance e homens fumando charutos por todos os lados. Só o meu pai podia estar envolvido em lugares como esse. Até que a pobreza nos cairia bem, ao menos ele não teria mais colhões para por o pé nesse lugar.

— Você acha que eu nasci para estar aqui? — Superior como sempre ela rosnou. Renée não soltava sua mão da minha e apertava forte. Lembrei-me de Rosa e de como ela tinha reagido com meu trabalho no subúrbio, ela lembrava muito minha mãe. Com certeza enfartaria se tivesse aqui agora.

— Ali! — Apontei para uma grande mesa redonda. Alguns homens jogavam carteados ao lado, mas nessa mesa havia duas pessoas. Meu pai e outro homem, aparentemente de meia idade e ambos estavam com as feições fechadas. Sérios e rígidos no acento. Mamãe me puxou com rapidez até ele. Papai pareceu aliviado em nos ver. Ele levantou e passou seus braços pelo ombro da minha mãe, sussurrou algo no ouvido dela. Pareceu chocá-la. Eu também estava chocada.

— O que você fez? — Renée gritou. Mesmo com a música alta eu ouvi seu grito. Ela estava horrorizada.

— O que houve? — Sibilei para ela. Renée tentou se desvencilhar dos braços do papai, ele a segurou com mais força. "Não tem jeito" seus lábios murmuraram.

— Eu odeio você. — Ela respondeu de volta. E então sua mão ágio estava na minha novamente — Eu sinto tanto... — Lamentou. Os olhos marejaram. O que diabos estavam acontecendo?

— Mãe? — Ela me acolheu em um abraço. Ela nunca abraçava e isso me deixou mais preocupada.

— Seu pai apostou você... — Sua voz era de dor. Dor. Minha mãe estava sofrendo.

MAS.

MAS.

MAIS? MEU PAI ME APOSTOU?

Eu gritei. Gritei o máximo que pude em minha mente. Eu nunca tinha gritado tanto na vida. Papai ao meu lado virou o rosto em outra direção. Eu tentei avançar para ele, tirar alguma satisfação. Renée me segurou. Sussurrou palavras desconexas no meu ouvido. "_A casa está à salva. A empresa. Nossa vida... Tudo..._" ela dizia. E eu? O que aconteceria comigo. Sem eu perceber já estava sentada na mesa. Minha mãe assinava folhas e mais folhas. O homem bochechudo de cabelos grisalhos continuava sério e conversava com meu pai que em seguida assinou embaixo da assinatura da minha mãe. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto e suavam frio. O homem passou uma pequena caixa de madeira para meu pai e em seguida um envelope. Papai assentiu, eles apertaram a mão e mamãe tentou forçar um sorriso educado, em seguida os dois se colocaram de pé. Eu me coloquei também, Renée voltou com suas mãos na minha e as apertou com força. Estávamos indo para casa. Tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

**Hey doces! Tsc, tsc, tsc. Estou morrendo de sono e só tive tempo livre agora, xora/ ): se tiver algum nome trocado aí como "felipa ou frankie" avisem-me. Ahhhh, e na sinopse tem uma garfie gigantesca! Por uma falta de atenção não mudei o nome dos protagonistas na sinopse! Enfim, é só... Depois daqui é só agitação! rs. **

**Christye-Lupin: SEJA BEM-VINDAAAAAAAA! rsss, realmente minhas fics são estranhas e complexas, hahaha. Mas dava certo no falecido orkut rs. Espero que te agrade! Beijão.  
**


	3. Capítulo 2 - A outra face da moeda

Capítulo 2

A segunda face da moeda.

POV Edward Cullen.

O noticiário dizia que uma nova onda de violência atingiu Seattle nos últimos cinco meses, os números de pessoas sendo mortas em tentativas de assalto cresceram gradativamente. Eu tinha que ouvir Alva gritando nos quatro cantos da sala de star que eu deveria parar de me resmungar pelo Volvo furtado e agradecer por estar vivo, concordava até certo ponto. Mas a revolta ainda era maior, bem maior. Tudo estava errado e eu só me perguntava quando voltaria para o lugar. Primeiro meus pais se foram abruptamente, ainda está quente na memória a última lembrança dos dois. Era uma noite chuvosa de terça-feira...

_— Isso são horas Edward? Você nunca pode ligar avisando que não virá à reunião? — Sua voz era ríspida como sempre. Meu pai parecia relaxado sentado na sua poltrona de couro do escritório, tinha entre seus dedos um copo preenchido com um liquido âmbar e feição do seu rosto era tranquila. Se não fosse sua voz autoritária de sempre eu acharia que ele estava feliz. Mas eu nunca o tinha visto feliz, meu pai nunca fora feliz. Isso resultou numa vida estranha para mim e minha mãe. Ela vivia dizendo um papo furado de que na sua infância ele não recebeu muito amor e atenção dos pais e isso fez dele um homem um pouco duro e blábláblá, mas eu também já sou um homem crescido e hoje essa historinha para dormir não cola. _

_ — Eu não fiz falta como aparenta... _

_ Ficamos em silêncio. Ele me analisava minuciosamente após deixar seu copo sobre a mesa e se por de pé. Eu continuei fazendo o que havia começado, só tinha invadido seu espaço em busca de um livro para me auxiliar no trabalho, já sabia que ouviria uma cessão de advertências por ter faltado mais uma reunião de família. Um jantar idiota com pessoas que não se suportam inventou para fingirem que se amam, mas, no entanto uma espera a morte do outro chegar bem rápido. _

_ — Você estava com ela? — Respirei fundo._

_ — Tânia? — Ele assentiu com rapidez — Ah... Sim. — Eu não estava disposto a ter essa discussão agora, mas Carlisle nunca deixaria uma discussão para o dia seguinte. _

_ — Você não entende, não é garoto? Ela não serve pra você Edward. Essa vadia só quer o seu..._

_ — Por favor, meu pai! Não vamos começar com isso outra vez, por favor? — Tentava manter a calma, mas estava a cada dia mais difícil. E algo dizia que seria cada dia pior..._

_ — Tudo bem, agora você a defende com toda sua vida. De onde surgiu essa paixão desenfreada, meu filho? Eu sempre te ensinei tanto sobre as mulheres. Disse-te todo o tempo como você deve usá-las, maneá-las. Caso contrário elas usam você! É isso que essa... Essa moça está fazendo. Ela é uma erva daninha, Edward. _

_ — O que está acontecendo? Vocês já estão brigando de novo? — Mamãe atravessou a porta como um furacão. Dona Esme parecia bem cansada como sempre. Olhos fundos e olheiras por todo lado, mais algumas noites em claro então, algo me dizia que era culpa do seu digníssimo marido. _

_ — É o seu filho e aquela piranha! — Gritou Carlisle. Minha mãe fechou os olhos com força. Eu simplesmente odiava quando ela fazia isso. _

_ — De novo a senhorita Denali fazendo intrigas? _

_ — Não é nada disso, mãe! Argh. Eu só vim buscar um livro pai, poderia deixar-me em paz? Eu escolho minhas mulheres! _

_ — Você não vai ficar com ela! Eu prometo a você garoto. _

_ — Ah não, e como pretende me impedir? Porque estou mais que disposto a estar com ela você querendo ou não. A escolha não é sua, Carlisle! _

_Silêncio. Exatos vinte e sete segundos de silêncio._

_ — E como pretende sustentá-la? — Mamãe me encarou — Você nunca andou com as próprias pernas. Tudo que tem é com o meu dinheiro! Você nunca vai ser ninguém sem esse dinheiro. Ninguém nunca vai te amar sem o dinheiro, você é insuportável Edward! Olha como sua mãe está? É culpa sua!_

_ — PARE COM ISSO CARLISLE! — Ela gritou enlouquecida. — Que diabos, por que você tem o prazer de fazer isso com ele?_

_Porque ele é um infeliz – essa é a resposta, a única, mas não quero dizer. Não preciso. Minha mãe me encara com compaixão, a última coisa que necessariamente eu preciso é compaixão. _

_ — Eu quero que você morra logo. — Digo sem pensar, a raiva está transbordando. Aperto meus punhos com força. Ele parece incrédulo ao que digo — Só assim poderei gastar todo seu dinheiro sem ouvir essa ladainha repetitiva de como eu sou odiado por todos os lados. _

Bom, foi isso. Uma simples conversa. Simples e irreversível, como conviver com o arrependimento eterno?

Tânia? Quem é Tânia? No começo não era nada. Apenas esbarrões casuais pelos corredores e salas aleatórias da faculdade. Eu cursava administração e ela economia. Era pra ser assim desde o inicio, como um ímã eu sempre estava junto a ela. Mas eu era jovem e inconsequente, entrei nessa relação de cabeça, o que serviu para arrumar problemas em casa. Carlisle nunca gostou de ser contestado e não seria eu a contestá-lo, mas Tânia estimulava um lado diferente em mim. Um lado que nunca foi posto para fora e então eu me transformei em outro homem. Mais impaciente e autoritário, grosso, frio, rígido, eu estava me tornando tudo que eu não queria. Eu estava me tornando o meu pai. Mas isso aconteceu há cinco anos e não há porque me lamentar no presente. Certas situações em nossas vidas são irreversíveis.

— Eu preciso que você telefone para o Sr. Whitlock, Jessica e passe a ligação em seguida, vou esperar na linha. — Ouvi toda a transação que a minha secretária fez no minuto seguinte, logo a voz descontraída do meu amigo sobrepôs o barulho terminante do sinal de chamada.

— Por que me incomoda às dez da manhã, Cullen? — A voz enfadonha do outro lado da linha me fez rir. Provavelmente ele estava dormindo, o que já era de se esperar.

— Eu preciso falar com você. Ainda hoje. Está de ressaca?

— Estou.

— Cruzes, que mau humor Whitlock. Bom, não tenho tempo para papo furado. Ao meio dia no Vianna, ok? Até logo, meu caro.

O corredor agora parecia mais longo que o normal, Jessica seguia ao meu lado um tanto calada. Ás vezes suspirava alto, nós nunca tínhamos muito assunto a tratar. Desde que assumi o lugar de meu pai ela é a única que não me olha torto ou faz algum questionamento sobre a minha capacidade, enquanto os outros acionistas murmuram e fofocam sobre mim por todos os lados, minha fiel secretária se mantém longe dos níveis da fofoca. Eu aprecio isso.

— Eu odeio essas reuniões. — Digo baixinho para ela. Jess tenta não rir, mas deixa escapar uma risada oca. Eu via meu pai virar outra pessoa quando discutia a o lucro do fim do mês e eu temia que ficasse bem pior que ele. Esse sou eu, um cara rabugento de vinte e cinco anos reclamando de alguns centavos a menos faturados.

— É estressante de fato — Ela concordou. Segundos depois já estávamos dentro e uma vez dentro três horas depois fora. E foi realmente tudo que previ, houve quase gritos e ofensas, no fim eu estava percebendo que se o percentual não aumentasse arrumariam um jeito de colocar a culpa em mim. Culpa da nova e inexperiente administração. Deixei como estava, algo teria que mudar e logo conversaria com meu Marqueteiro.

Ao meio-dia estava eu em uma das mesas largas de um restaurante italiano. A decoração era o que mais me agradava, aconchegante, antiga, amadeirada com janelas venezianas largas e ocupando quase uma parede inteira. Cortinas nute estampadas de algo que nunca consigo decifrar. As mesas tem uma distância das outras perfeitas para que ninguém ouça conversa alheia. Os acentos são acolchoados e confortáveis. O ar fresco e corrente, mas principalmente a comida: deliciosa. O melhor fettuccine da minha vida eu comi aqui.

Quando o garçom apareceu para me checar pela segunda vez Jasper já havia chegado, tirou os óculos de sol do seu rosto mostrando um olho roxo. Tentei não rir e me perguntei no que diabos ele tinha se metido. Fizemos nosso pedido, e a entrada chegou quase instantaneamente. Uma leve salada de vegetais e algumas verduras cozidas.

— Seu carro, notícias? — Foi ele que puxou assunto. Respirei fundo. Lembrar-se do meu carro, lembrava o motivo de ter marcado nosso almoço.

— Sem ainda. Provavelmente já virou sucata, que seja... Eu trabalho, posso comprar outro.

— Claro. Rico esnobe! — Brincou, nós rimos.

— E esse olho roxo? Achou que ia passar despercebido?! — Gargalhei. Jasper franziu o cenho.

— Me meti em uma briga.

— De bar?

— De boate. — Arqueei a sobrancelha. Jasper é o cara mais tranquilo que eu conheço, não consigo imaginá-lo em uma briga de bar. — Meu amigo quer um conselho? Não se case. As mulheres já nos faz cometer loucuras, imagine a sua própria mulher!

— Não diga que brigou por Alice? — Ah... Alice! Sua tão adorável e angelical esposa. Agora que tudo se tornava bizarro. Nunca imaginei meu amigo brigando por causa da esposa.

— Edward, se você estivesse no meu lugar o cara não sairia de lá vivo. O canalha tentou agarrá-la a força. Acabou que todos nós fomos expulsos. Mas agora já entendi, homens casados não podem frequentar esses tipos de lugares com a esposa. Essa fase já passou, entende?

— Que situação foi essa hein! Eu entendo claro. — Apesar de nunca ter passado pelo mesmo. Sorte a minha, ele tinha toda razão, se fosse comigo não teria terminado em socos certamente.

— Mas, me diga o que me trás aqui? Tenho uma mulher louca em casa.

— Recém-casados! Está foda, hein Jasper? Precisa de um tempo de homem cara! — Grunhi, ele deu de ombros. Ás vezes parecia extremamente alienado do mundo real, vivia em função da mulher — Você comentou comigo um dia desses sobre um cara que vivia pedindo dinheiro emprestado a você... Alguma coisa com "Swan" se recorda?

Ele pareceu pensar e eu resolvi comer. Jasper bebericou sua taça com água e respirou fundo, ponderou uma, duas vezes antes de voltar a falar.

— Charlie Swan. O empresário falido. Hipotecou a casa e agora está desesperado por grana. Mas é um pobre coitado viciado em jogos.

— Hm... Interessante. E você pretende emprestar?

— Só se fosse pra ter mais dor de cabeça que já tenho! Não estou caducando ainda, meu caro. Mas qual seu interesse nisso? — Ele estava curioso. E eu arriscando demais, o que a filha de um empresário, mesmo que falido, estava fazendo trabalhando no subúrbio de Seattle? Ela provavelmente deveria estar procurando dinheiro para ajudar a família? Até que faz algum sentido.

— Você sabe se ele tem filha?

— Tem sim, uma. Por quê? Ele foi te pedir dinheiro também, não é? Não empresta. Esse cara é maior pilantra Cullen! — Bingo! Agora eu tinha certeza, ou quase. É ela. Eu sabia que já tinha ouvido falar do seu sobrenome. O demônio de olho verdes iria me pagar pela afronta.

— Isabella é seu nome?

— Como você sabe? — Não precisei de mais confirmações. Gargalhei. Meu amigo estava confuso com minha reação e essa era a hora de eu tirar proveito de toda essa história.

— Bom... Eu preciso que você seja intermediário em um negócio meu com Charlie Swan.

— O que você está armando, Edward?

— Bom... Eu vou matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, meu caro. Ele quer o dinheiro, eu quero Isabella. Temos um negócio a caminho?

EU AMO HOMENS PODEROSOS. Só digo isso, hahahaha.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Formatura

POV Isabella.

Que delícia! Pensei assim que estacionei o carro numa viela estreita na zona norte da cidade. Rosalie ao meu lado remexeu-se no acento para tirar o cinto de segurança. Destravei a porta e voltei a travar quando ela saiu. Não queria de forma alguma estar envolvida nessa situação, mas já estava. Rosa é como a irmã que nunca terei e não ajuda-la em um momento como esse seria a pior traição.

Nós estávamos seguindo seu pai por quase uma hora, Rosa suspeitava que ele tivesse um caso e eu temia que ela estivesse certa. Apesar de ter meus próprios problemas não conseguia lidar com a hipótese de alguém estar pior que eu;

Abaixei o volume do rádio quando começou a tocar Britney Spears, observei pela janela as pessoas passando na rua com pressa. Sempre correndo contra o tempo. Isso fez com que minha mente girasse 360º até estar de volta ao cassino. Ali estava sendo assinada minha sentença de morte. A frieza como tudo fora lidado me enojava. Eu gritei e me neguei em participar de toda essa baixaria, mas nem escolhe tive. Eu fui praticamente vendida, não entendi nada quando Charlie tentou me explicar sobre a aposta, mas ele estava devendo uma boa grana ao "noivo" e no fim fora o mesmo que recebeu.

Metade de mim é composta por uma fúria jamais sentida, a outra é melancolia pura. Mas eu sabia que tudo podia piora e ao ler as linhas do suposto contrato nupcial meus olhos queimaram com a chegada das lágrimas. Em uma de suas linhas dizia que agora eu deveria me comportar como uma mulher casada atendendo sem contestar tudo que meu marido desejar. Todo e qualquer caminho mal dado quem pagaria seria minha família. E tudo teve um valor... 5 milhões de dólares sem direito a reembolso, é por isso que eu digo fui descaradamente vendida. Não posso ser hipócrita, o dinheiro realmente nos salvou, mas a que custo? Meus pais devem me odiar.

Fechei os olhos com força, quando os abri focalizei minha mão direita, ela estava vazia. O pesado anel tinha ficado em casa. Perguntei-me se ele tinha algum tipo de seguro e consequentemente se eu deveria perdê-lo como quem não quer nada, mas, ainda assim, mesmo com toda a raiva eu desisti da ideia. Não podia negar o quanto ele era perfeito. Encrostado de diamantes, eu nem imaginava que existia diamantes coloridos, mas lá estava ele... Brilhava como a luz do sol, ou melhor, como meus olhos... Feito sobre medida só para mim. Uma parte maníaca do meu corpo se regozijava por isso... Imaginei como seria a reação de Rosalie, provavelmente morreria de inveja do bem. Eu nem me importaria se fosse inveja do mal.

Tilintei minhas unhas no volante, estava tão impaciente quanto curiosa. Observei minha amiga equilibrar-se nos saltos altos de sua bota enquanto corria de volta para o carro, abri a porta do carona quando ela estava perto suficiente. Pela feição do seu rosto supus que suas/nossas suspeitas estavam certas já que a força que ela bateu a porta do próprio carro me deixou surpresa.

— Aquele bastardo maldito! — Quase gritou. Socou o painel e xingou — Você precisa ver a cara da vagabunda... Me dá até vontade de... — Antes que pudesse concluir abriu a porta a porta do carro e colocou pra fora todo seu almoço. Tentei controlar a vontade de vomitar junto. Procurei em minha bolsa por alguns lenços umedecidos e sai do carro contornando-o para entregar a ela, que já de pé, se escorava na parede vomitando ainda mais.

— Hey Rosa, seja forte... — Indaguei o mesmo mentalmente para mim. Estendi o lenço e ela o pegou rapidamente. Fiquei de costas para o cenário nojento — Você deveria ter me ouvido e parado enquanto podia...

— O sacana está traindo minha mãe! Como ele ousa? — Ela me interrompeu aos berros.

— Se acalme, ok? Como você descobriu? — Ela respirou fundo e andou para minha frente. Seus olhos estavam em chamas.

— Alguns metros daqui há um café bar. E ele estava lá com ela, aos beijos, em plena luz do dia. Eles pareciam um casal de margarina. Ela é loira e tem unhas vermelhas. Ele sempre disse que só mulheres baixas pintam as unhas de vermelho! Minha mãe e eu nunca pintamos a unha de vermelho! — Fiquei quieta. Assuntos de família ruins já bastavam os meus, respirei profundamente. — Veja com seus próprios olhos, Isabella. — Ela tirou a câmera pendura do pescoço e girou em minha direção, o vídeo estava lá em uma resolução perfeita. Tão vulgar, como ele podia trair a mulher praticamente embaixo de seu nariz?

— Mais que caral... — Suprimi o palavrão. — O que você fará?

— Eu ainda não sei... — Parecia mais calma, respirou profundamente — Mas vou fazer algo para que ele se arrependa pelo resto da vida... Acredite.

Ela me deixou arrepiada. Era horrível ver todo o ódio passando pelos olhos castanhos dela, parecia outra pessoa, uma Rosalie que eu não conhecia. Apesar do frio ela tirou o sobretudo vermelho sujo de vomito e jogou ao chão. Caminhou com tanta raiva para o carro falando aos montes palavrões e jurando alguma vingança sórdida. Ainda continuei com o mau pressentimento e pensando ela conseguia esconder a personalidade forte por tanto tempo? Até ponderei, estava bufando, com raiva e ódio. Mas não havia nenhum pesar. Era só cólera.

O caminho de volta fora preenchido por um desabafo desenfreado. Ela pediu que eu ficasse com seu carro porque não tinha condições para dirigir. Enquanto estava parada em um sinal vermelho e Rosalie dizendo como faria para acabar com o sossego do pai um carro esportivo amarelo parou ao lado do carro dela. O motorista acelerava fazendo o motor roncar. Lembrei-me dele, dos olhos verdes furiosos se retirando dos meus e entrando na Ferrari amarela, provavelmente fazia parte da sua extensa coleção de carros. Perguntei-me se ele havia conseguido recuperar o carro roubado, mas se não, certamente tem segurado e se estava no subúrbio deveria ter pensado que acidentes acontece, principalmente em áreas de risco.

— Ei, você tá aí? — Rosa sacudiu meus ombros. Barulho de buzina ecoava do lado de fora, mesmo com os vidros fechados e o aquecedor no máximo podia ouvi-las. A Ferrari ao meu lado já havia sumido e eu parada no tempo pensando em Edward Cullen. — Isabella, acelera antes que passem por cima de nós!

— Desculpe... — Acelerei e ela continuou tagarelando, agora reclamando de mim. Respirei fundo quando a deixei na porta de sua casa — Amanhã ás sete em ponto, por favor.

Ao entrar em casa percebi que estava só pelo silencio. Andei calmamente até a cozinha e abri a geladeira, peguei a caixa de leite e fechei, paralisei ao ver a folha branca rabiscada com uma letra elegante. _Renée_.

"_O almoço está no forno. Eu saí com seu pai parar falar com seu noivinho. Não saia de casa. – Renée."_

Magoada. Fria e ressentida. E descontava em mim, só pra frisar.

Coloquei o leite em um copo, enquanto bebia lembrava-me da noite anterior...

_... — VOCÊ ME APOSTOU? — Perdi a linha. Não controlei os gritos assim que passamos pela porta do nosso apartamento. Ainda tinha sido um sacrifício ficar calada durante doze andares inteiros dentro do elevador. Nessas horas morar na cobertura era um sacrifício. — Você não é pai!_

_Ele não respondeu. Mamãe estava sem vida e tinha em seus dedos copos de cristais e um liquida amarronzado. Uísque. Eu também queria uma dose. _

_ — Era isso ou... Falência. Pobreza! Você nunca foi pobre na vida, Isabella! Onde você acha que moraríamos? E a sua escola? Ah... Você teria que repetir o ano em uma escola publica! Você imagina isso? — Ele apostou a própria filha... Eu só conseguia pensar nisso. _

_ — Conta outra mentira, Charlie. Essa não cola para mim. — Renée disse suavemente._

_ — Mas é isso. Eu apostei você e perdi. Agora tenho que pagar. Agradeço a Deus porque ele é um homem generoso. Você fará um ótimo casamento. Não fica preocupada minha filha. Ele é jovem, rico, bonito. Você nunca faria um casamento tão bom quanto esse sendo pobre. _

_ — EU ODEIO VOCÊ! — Gritei. Não havia palavras._

_ — Que se dane! Aqui está seu anel. A partir de hoje você é uma mulher comprometida, Isabella. E quando chegar a hora certa ele vai vir até você. Mas muito cuidado com o que você faz. Terão olhos em cima de você por todos os lados. — Ele chegou uma caixinha de madeira em cima do sofá e saiu do meu ponto de visão. Mamãe o seguiu com a mesma rapidez e eu estava só. Eu e o anel de diamante mais lindo que eu já vi na vida. _

O mais torturante era nem ao menos saber a face do individuo. Ele era totalmente invisível na minha imaginação e tudo ficava cada vez mais estranho, por que diabos ele não aparecia e acaba com a tortura de vez?

**Seis semanas depois.**

**POV Edward.**

A movimentação de adolescentes correndo e rindo de um lado para o outro era nostálgica, Alice ao meu lado não parecia sentir a mesma sensação. Jasper parecia farejar o lugar mais vazio, pensei se eu me tornaria assim como eles após o casamento e só de imaginar a hipótese soltei uma gargalhada. Os dois me olharam confusos, provavelmente pensando que o ambiente estava me deixando doido. Mas, enfim achamos cadeiras vazias na última fileira do auditório. Estávamos em uma formatura e eu não queria participar daquilo sozinho. Nada mais justo de obrigar os amigos a virem comigo e obviamente eles foram caridosos.

— Quando meu filho tiver essa idade você virá à formatura e sentará na primeira cadeira Cullen — Bradou Jasper, Alice empurrou mais os óculos escuros na face e riu baixo.

— Espero que seu filho se forme a noite, puta que pariu... Esse calor está insuportável. — Ambos concordamos e respiramos fundos. O celular em minha mão tocou outra vez. A foto de Tânia surgiu e iluminou a tela. Seu largo sorriso e olhos inocentes, de repente a saudade apertou. Imaginei quando ela soubesse do que eu estava fazendo... Me mataria. Com certeza.

— Se ela está ligando é melhor atender... Tudo piora quando é ignorada. — A cada dia ela ficava mais autoritária e eu me perguntava por que não tinha percebido isso no começo, mas ainda com seu jeito difícil era ela que me fazia estremecer de prazer toda noite.

— Não posso atender agora, não é? Minha noivinha vai se formar em alguns minutos. — O diretor do colégio de Isabella anunciava os formandos do último ano, anteriormente tinha feito um discurso chato e monótono, mas eu estava ali somente para vê-la concluindo uma fase importante de sua vida. Era isso e mais um pouco que não me permitia de me aproximar, o que meus amigos pensariam quando eu apresentasse minha noiva que ainda estava no colegial? E Deus me livre, já basta ela ser menor de idade, não quero que a imprensa me acuse de pedofilia antes de consumar o matrimonio.

— Estou curiosa para ver essa tal de Isabella então... Ao menos deve ser mais descente que a Vermont! — Exclamou minha ruiva preferida, que ás vezes, só ás vezes me fazia ter vontade de lhe esganar. Pigarreei e percebi Jasper a cutucar — Ahhhhh, isso não é mentira.

— Arrumei outra Cecília para minha vida? — Lembrar da minha mãe vez minha garganta queimar, Alice arqueou a sobrancelha e bufou.

— Quem me dera ser a metade da mulher que sua mãe foi, meu querido. Mas que a verdade seja sempre dita...

"_Isabella Swan_..." — O diretor gritou nos distraindo do inicio da discussão. Alice levantou a cabeça para visualizar melhor. Lá estava ela, o cabelo loiro estava mais cacheado que nunca. De beca e com um sorriso gigantesco. Ri junto, sabia que era uma felicidade fingida. Pelo que sua mãe havia me falado alguns dias antes ela estava arrasada. Só saia de casa para a escola e depois para visitar a amiga que está muito doente e não sai de casa. Marta me interrogou sobre quando eu apareceria e eu expliquei mais uma vez meu ponto de vista, não sabia qual era seu medo, talvez de sua filha se revoltar? Quem sabe, não? Mas ela sabia que pagaria muito mais caro se o fizesse.

— Uau, ela é loira! — Ironizou Jasper. Ele sabia sobre minha aversão com loiras, Alice gargalhou.

— E linda, convenhamos. Mas ainda uma menininha Eddie! Imagine o quão imaturo ainda é? Se misturar com a sua imaturidade... Deus do céu, vão se engalfinhar por todos os lados, não acha amor?

— Com certeza meu anjo. — Os dois riram de mim e eu fechei o semblante.

— Quando poderei me aproximar? — Ela quase saltitava, estava ansiosa. Eu olhei Isabella ergue o canudo e sorri para os fotógrafos, em seguida o diretor chamou por outro nome.

— Nem tão cedo! Vai ter que esperar uns bons meses e só assim estirar essa sua língua venenosa sobre minha noivinha.

— Como você é hostil. "noivinha" que horrível. — Deu de ombros. — Vamos embora agora, né? Você não quer ser visto e eu estou morrendo de calor...

Seattle. Calor. Sol. Parecia até dia de são nunca. Jasper e Alice seguiram seu caminho para casa enquanto eu dirigia para o Vianna. Tânia deveria estar lá me esperando raivosa, já que eu estava duas horas atrasado para nosso almoço. Estávamos uma semana sem nos ver e a culpa era inteiramente minha. Só que ás vezes ela me dava nos nervos, às reclamações vinham como um tsunami em cima de mim e apenas cobranças. Cá entre nós, homens enjoam rapidamente das mulheres chatas que só sabem cobrar.

— Edward! — Ela sibilou quando me aproximei da mesa. A cara emburrada já dizia tudo: estou encrencado — Onde diabos você se meteu? Estou te esperando há quase duas horas! — Era isso que eu gostava nela, até quando brigava fazia como uma dama. Estava sorrindo com a maior expressão de felicidade, mas gritava entredentes estressada.

— Desculpe, Alice e Jasper me seguraram na formatura do sobrinh...

— Formatura? Você disse que estava resolvendo uns relatórios, trabalho. Você mentiu pra mim? — Me encarou tão sutilmente que eu poderia achar que ela estava flertando se não fosse sua rispidez ao falar.

— Depois do trabalho. Que seja! Desculpe, já pediu o almoço?

— Desculpe? — Ela bateu a mão na mesa devagar — Já pedi e ele veio e voltou 3 vezes. Os garçons estão me olhando com piedade... Ainda bem que eles sabem que estamos juntos, se não... — Então respirou fundo. "estamos juntos" ela se orgulhava de dizer isso. Parecia até que eu era seu troféu e talvez fosse mesmo.

— Estamos juntos... — Nem sabia o que minha frase significava, mas a fez sorrir. Ao menos ela fechou a boca.

— Quero falar com você sobre o aniversário da Kelly Smith. Você ainda se lembra dela né? Aquela vagabunda do último período. — Tânia fazia cara de nojo enquanto falava da Kelly e sim... Eu me lembrava dela. Baixinha, morena e muito gostosa. Tânia quase nos pegou na cama, sorte que nós já estávamos vestidos e ela acreditou ou fingiu acreditar que tudo não passou de beijos.

— O que temos com isso? — Tânia simplesmente a odiava.

— Ela vai comemorar com um leilão beneficente. E nós dois iremos. Já está mais do que na hora das especulações sobre nós acabar de vez. Não quero ficar lendo "possível affair de Edward Cullen", eu sou sua mulher Edward, não quero ninguém pensando por aí que sou uma das suas vadias!

O QUÊ!? Gritei mentalmente. Não. Nada disso. Tudo não deveria passar de especulações, as coisas só ficariam piores se por acaso ela abrisse o bico para as revistas de fofocas. E esse era seu forte. Tânia sempre fora impulsiva e quando queria alguma coisa pode apostar que ela conseguia.

— Vamos esperar mais... Um pouquinho!

— Não. Estou esperando há muitos anos! Eu realmente não aguento mais. — Disse chorosa — Você não me ama?

Drama. Só ela sabia o quanto eu odiava isso, mas se aproveitava de tal forma que eu tinha vontade de esganá-la.

— Eu só não quero fofoca com nosso nome. Meus pais acabaram de morrer — Bufou. Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio quando o garçom trouxe uma garrafa de champanhe.

— Vai ser o evento do ano. Juntos formalmente ou não nós vamos e isso está e não há discussão sobre isso! Assunto decidido! — Só pude rir. Isso deixou Tânia ainda mais vermelha. Ela fechou os punhos na mesa e me encarou — Tá rindo de quê?

— De você, bobinha. — A principio minha voz tinha um tom descontraído até eu parar de rir — Você está muito soltinha, não Tânia? Quem sempre dá a palavra final sou eu. E eu disse que não é bom irmos nesse evento do ano! Mas, se você quiser ir só... Fique a vontade querida. Entenda: você não me controla. Ninguém me controla. Eu já estou saturado de dizer isso a você. — Nos encaramos por segundos intermináveis — Agora coma. Bem quieta ok? Estou com dor de cabeça!

— Você quer dizer que eu te dou dor de cabeça? — Novamente o drama.

— Eu disse silêncio, Tânia.

**N/a: Seja bem-vinda Nat! Que bom que você curte adaptações, eu também amo! **

**Ei Guest, chega maaaaais! Heheheheee quero ver todo mundo interagindo aqui e digam o que acharam do capítulo. Até a próxima doces, beijos. **


	5. Capítulo 4 - Nada vai bem

**Capítulo QUATRO.**

**Nada vai bem.**

_**Disseram-me que as nossas vidas não valem grande coisa,**_

_**Elas passam em instantes como murcham as rosas.**_

_**Disseram-me que o tempo que se vai é um bastardo**_

_**Que das nossas tristezas ele faz a seus investimentos.**_

O sol estava quente e brilhava. Dias raros de calor em Seattle e eu estava aproveitando cada segundo. Eu tinha me formado há quase uma semana e a vida de sedentária me cansava, irônico, não? Fora isso estava tudo indo muito bem, obrigada. Apesar de ter um anel "pesado" no dedo direito estava tudo correndo a mil maravilhas! Ui.

Andava mais rápido quando começava a pensar em "casamento". Toda a mulher sonha em se casar, eu mesma já me peguei imaginando várias vezes o modelo do meu vestido, a decoração da igreja, os votos matrimoniais. _Meu noivo_... Não, essa parte ainda era bem invisível na minha mente. Na noite interior eu sonhei com _ele_, deve ter sido porque o vi no noticiário da tarde. No top cinco dos "famosos" estava ele com sorriso descontraído e olhar escondido atrás de óculos escuros. Aproveitando o verão ao lado de uma morena muito bonita por sinal, os dois caminhavam com calças de ginastica e blusas fechadas, apesar de ter sol, não significava calor. A repórter descreveu a foto como "novo affair de Edward Cullen" e eu revirei os olhos. Fazia tanto tempo que não o via que mal me lembrava das feições do seu rosto. O mais estranho foi ver meu pai batendo no punho do sofá e me mandando desligar a tevê. Ele tinha um sério problema com os Cullen, constatei isso quando ele meio que vibrou com a morte do pai e da mãe de Edward. Mas, voltando ao assunto inicial, sonhei com ele. E foi bem bizarro. Por quê? Bom... Tenho até vergonha de dizer, mas associei meu noivo invisível com o rosto bem real do homem que eu só vi uma vez na vida, mas que já deixou um impacto bem grande. É loucura, não? Sim. Sim. Sim. **Definitivamente sim**.

— Oi, é a Isabella... Rosa está me esperando — Murmurei assim que toquei o interfone. Ouvi o barulho de zumbido quando o portão se abriu e entrei. A casa da Rosa é a mais esquisita de seu bairro. Uma das poucas que ainda conserva a construção antiga de quase um século; algumas estátuas estão espalhadas por todo o jardim e no telhado há uma única gárgula solitária.

— Senhorita Swan, por favor, entre. — A voz inerte da governanta me alertou. Tentei sorrir, mas dona Antônia sempre estava emburrada por algo. — A senhorita Hale está em seu quarto, fique a vontade.

A casa estava vazia. Só podia ouvir o barulho da minha própria respiração. Imaginei que agora a casa sempre ficasse desse jeito, desde que Rosalie abriu o jogo com sua mãe e mostrou o vídeo, mas para nossa surpresa Catherine apenas confessou envergonhada que já sabia de tudo. Sempre soube e isso deixou a filha frustrada. Desde então Rosalie adoeceu, mal sai de casa e não quer papo com ninguém que não seja eu ou eu. Ela se tornou em poucas semanas a menina mais antissocial da cidade.

— Querida... — Chamei baixo enquanto bati na porta, alguns minutos depois ela abriu. Ela estava com o rosto pálido, sem maquiagem e olheiras fundas. Uma calça legging marrom e uma blusa longa quadriculada e bem larga. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque frouxo. Ela fechou a porta e passou a chave quando eu entrei.

— Hey... Você viu meu pai ou minha mãe lá embaixo? — Sussurrou e começou andar de um lado para o outro. Não estava entendo nada, apenas neguei e esperei que ela se explicasse — Tudo bem... — Limpou a garganta — Tem uma coisa que eu preciso contar... Contar de uma vez antes que eu morra sufocada.

— Você está começando a me assustar. O que houve?

— Isso... — Apontou para cama. Havia dezenas de caixas pequenas na cama, todas elas tinham nomes distintos, mas ambas tinham o mesmo significado: teste de gravidez de farmácia. Passei a mão pelo rosto entendendo finalmente qual a confusão que se passava em sua mente. Principalmente depois de perceber que mais da metade daquelas caixas já estavam abertas e tinham sido testadas.

— Você... Está? — Tentei não soar surpresa ou questionadora. Queria lidar com o fato na mais perfeita tranquilidade.

— Claro que não! Esses exames, todos eles estão errados. Não são confiáveis, não é mesmo? — Assenti. Ela estava nervosa e parou de andar, me encarou. Eu com certeza estávamos com uma expressão paralisada — Você não acredita que sejam confiáveis né?

— Eu... Dizem que são. — Fui sincera, respiramos fundo — Qual foi o resultado?

— Positivo... — Rosalie escondeu seu rosto nas mãos e bufou — O que eu vou fazer? Eu não quero ter filho! O que foi que eu fiz caralho! Isabella diz alguma coisa!

— Você precisa ter uma confirmação médica, Rosa...

— Não! E se...

— E se o quê? Fica calma. Vai dar tudo certo amiga! Estou com você. Por que nós não vamos agora até uma clinica e fazemos um exame? É tão rápido, sai em algumas horas baby.

— NÃO! NÃO! EU NÃO ESTOU GRÁVIDA. VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA? CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA. SAI DAQUI FELIPA. CALA A BOCA! — E então ela simplesmente me empurrou para fora do seu quarto batendo a porta com força na minha cara.

Ela enlouqueceu, não? Só pode...

— Rosa... Fica calma. Ok. Se você quer que eu vá, eu vou... Se precisar de mim é só ligar. Eu virei correndo. Se servir de consolo a minha situação é três vezes pior que a sua, quando quiser conversar eu te contarei tudo.

Ela tinha confiado seu segredo a mim, por que eu teimava de esconder o meu da minha melhor amiga? Por que tinha que sofrer sozinha sabendo que ela poderia me consolar? Um erro tão idiota meu. Uma insegurança tão mesquinha.

**Dias depois.**

Perfume e mais perfume. Renée me encheu de perfume. A semana estava sendo infernal. Primeiro a formatura da escola, todo aquele choro e promessas de um futuro melhor. Eu fui a oradora da minha turma e tive que me controlar para não chorar. Depois foi Rosalie. Ela consegue me surpreender até nos dias mais claros e felizes. Aliás, não que hoje seja um dia claro e feliz. É negro e forçado, mas voltando para Rosa, minha melhor amiga que sempre achei mais madura e esperta que eu estava gravida. Aos dezessete. E adivinhem? O pai é um motoboy entregador de pizza. Pois é. Eu também fiquei muito, muito chocada. De qualquer forma ela não decidiu o que fará a respeito, mas eu sei o que seus pais farão quando descobrirem. Eu lamento e lamento muito, mas de certa forma até me sinto melhor de não ser a única com problemas no pedaço, assim podemos nos apoiar na outra; mas, de qualquer forma, agora não era por isso que minha mãe me enchia de perfume. Durante a última semana eu estive em dezenas de lugares que meu noivo invisível estaria. Mamãe sabe quem ele é e ficava dizendo como ele estava bonito. Só eu não sabia que era sua noiva, porque o resto do mundo sabia. Eu estive em museus, jantares de negócios com papai. Em uma clinica de reabilitação. Em uma escola para deficientes. E hoje estarei em um leilão de caridade, ele estará lá também. É o principal comprador anônimo e eu não entendo porque ele simplesmente não se aproxima e se apresenta.

— Vocês estão prontas? — Charlie bateu na porta. Nós ainda não estamos nos falando, simplesmente evito sua presença em qualquer cômodo da casa. Renée tenta intervir, mas no fundo cede e deixa de lado.

— Estamos. Ela não está linda? — Seus olhos brilhavam. Ele assentiu.

— Esse cheque é seu. Para comprar algo nessa noite. Algo bonito para sua futura casa e procure fotografar. Ordens do noivinho... — Ironizou o final e eu sabia de onde vinha o dinheiro. Ele queria que as pessoas me achassem boazinha?

O leilão seria seguido por um baile beneficente. E a noite seria muito longa.

Durante todo o caminho Renée disse como o vestido caiu bem em mim. Era longo, marrom bem escuro, quase preto. E simples. De ombro caído e meia manga. Havia uma fenda do lado esquerdo na altura da coxa, muito elegante apesar de não haver mais nada para mostrar. Meus saltos eram tão altos que tive medo de cair. Apesar de eles ficarem escondidos eram prateados e lindos. Completamente deslumbrantes e eu podia ficar tranquila, não iria ser extravagante para um baile beneficente. Havia brincos de cristais e uma pulseira combinando. Nada muito chamativo. E a maquiagem estava bem caprichada e eu me sentia estranha usando um batom vermelho sangue. Mas... Tudo para me fazer parecer mais velha.

— Esse coque ficou perfeito! — Minha mãe soprou quando paramos em frente ao salão principal da cidade. Charlie passou a chave para o motorista e muitos fotógrafos apontaram suas câmeras com flashes invasivos na nossa direção.

— Você não acha exagerado? — Havia presilhas brilhantes em todo meu cabelo, eram muito pequenas, mas mesmo assim chamavam atenção. Os fios loiros encaracolados e indomáveis estavam perfeitamente presos e elegantes essa noite.

— Se você soubesse quem é o homem com quem você vai se casar... Minha filha. Nada é exagerado para sua posição na sociedade. As pessoas vão simplesmente amar você. — Sorri sem confiança. Segurei no braço oferecido por Charlie, mamãe ficou do outro lado e assim posamos para as câmeras.

— Sr. Swan, uma palavra, por favor... — Ele pediu para que continuássemos andando enquanto falava com algumas das repórteres, mas em seguida mamãe e eu fomos paradas também.

— O que as senhoras pretendem adquirir hoje no leilão? — Gentilmente um rapaz perguntou. Estava escondido atrás de uns óculos fundo de garrafa que eu simplesmente achei bonitinho.

— Eu estou à procura de obras de artes! Sou completamente fascinada por elas. — Renée sorria. Ela adorava holofote.

— Soube que tem um Da Vince lá dentro... Estou de olho nele. – Disse.

— Ah sim. Minha filha é louca pelo Leonardo. Ficará lindo na parede da sua casa nova querida. — Mamãe fez questão de frisar. Nós rimos e acenamos de despedidas entrando no local. — Está completamente lotado. Uau... Guarde todo esse dinheiro pelo quadro do Da Vince. Seu noivo irá amar.

— Se ele é tão rico como à senhora insinua deve ter uma coleção inteira do Leonardo Da Vince.

— Sim... Mas nós não queremos impressioná-lo. — Assenti. Queríamos impressionar as pessoas ao redor.

Foi engraçado enquanto eu disputava com uma morena deslumbrando o quadro do Da Vince. Bom, o poder aquisitivo ganha. Eu ganhei. Ela me olhou com fúria e algo me dizia que era mais do que uma simples competição por um quadro. Era pessoal. Foi então que eu percebi que já havia visto-a antes. Na tevê. Com ele. Ela me encarou pelo restante da noite. Mas eu não estava preocupada com ela, eu queria saber quem eram os outros homens que me olhavam no local. Será que ele se apresentaria hoje? Que raio de noivado é esse? Eu entendo que seja uma aposta... Mas mesmo assim. É um noivado. Eu tenho um anel de 2 milhões no dedo. É a porra de um noivado! Não é?

Encontrei Rosalie no fim do leilão. Ela também comentou o impasse com a morena e parecia até divertida, diferente de uma semana atrás. Estava linda em um vestido perolado. Sem nenhuma barriga até então. Iria para dois meses de gestação, nem poderia ter barriga. Nossa família resolveu se unir para ir ao baile, era na propriedade ao lado e mais flashes teriam que enfrentar.

— Você não sabe quem está aqui... — Rosa sussurrou no meu ouvido. Estávamos de braços dados e sorrindo forçadamente. — Achei até estranho. Porque a morena que estava te matando com os olhos estava com ele...

— Você é fofoqueira — Brinquei; nós rimos. — Quem?

— Ahhh... Mas você vai ter que adivinhar! Vamos, vamos! Pense...

— Não sei! Mike? — Mike... Meu ex. Nós não nos falávamos há meses. Terminamos assim que ele resolveu fazer intercambio na Irlanda.

— Mike? Por Deus. Esqueça esse traste! — Grunhiu Rosalie fazendo cara de nojo.

— Não fale como se ele fosse um mau menino...

— Você é tão altruísta! — Revirei os olhos — Vou te dar uma dica. Carro roubado. Farmácia. Fim do mundo. Gostoso e cheio da grana!

— Oh. — Minha boca abriu e fechou rapidamente — Edward. Cullen. — Foi uma constatação. Meus pais olharam para trás com a mesma rapidez. Em seguida os pais de Rosa nos mandou passar para frente deles. Iriamos entrar no salão do baile.

— Adivinhou espertinha. Ele me encarou toda a noite. Você não o viu porque ele estava do lado oposto... Ele está tão bonito! Dica: Smoking. Incrivelmente sexy e quente como o inferno!

— Rosa! — Censurei e ela gargalhou. Minha mãe olhou para trás outra vez. — Você acha que ele...? — Só de pensar na possibilidade uma onda de ciúme me atingiu. Odiei sentir e espantei o sentimento.

— O quê? Flertando comigo? Acho que sim! Claro! — Mamãe dessa vez demorou mais tempo com seu olhar entre nós. A mãe de Rosalie olhou junto. — Edward Cullen estava me paquerando mesmo. — Ela se gabou.

— Ele é muito velho para você, Rosalie. — Sua mãe censurou também. Eu estava muda.

— Mãe! Deus, aquele homem parece ter 18. E ele é tão lindo...

— Chega Rosa. — Seu pai praticamente gritou e ela ficou calada instantaneamente.

Nós entramos na festa. Eu estava de cara feia. Rosa sempre tinha os melhores homens aos seus pés, tudo bem que esse não era tão bom assim. Ele era mal. Grosso e frio. Era como meu pai. E Deus me livre de um cara assim para minha vida, mas ela... Ela nem se importa. Ela engravidou de um motoboy.

Cerca de uma hora depois eu o vi. Ele estava mesmo lá. Todo lindo e quente como um inferno... Rosalie tinha toda a razão. Smoking. Gel no cabelo e aquele verde alucinante dos olhos. Ele nem parecia me notar. Ao seu lado estava à morena, ela ria descontraída por algo que ele dizia. Um casal se aproximou dos dois, uma ruiva que usava um vestido coral e ela era tão bonita quanto o homem ao seu lado. Loiro e alto, ele abraçou a morena e depois Christopher, a ruiva quase fez o mesmo, mas se conteve na morena. Não pareciam muito intimas. Minha mãe reparou para onde eu olhava e se inclinou na cadeira para falar algo ao meu ouvido.

— Você o conhece? — E quem não o conhecia? — Pessoalmente, digo.

— Não... — Eu menti e mordi o lábio inferior.

— E Rosalie? — Parecia preocupada.

— Também não. Por quê? — Ela deu de ombro e voltou para seu lugar.

Eu queria que ele desse ao menos uma olhadinha. Uma simples olhada. Mas ele me ignorava totalmente. Quando não estava falando com seus amigos, estava dando toda atenção para a morena. Supus que fosse sua namorada e não um casinho passageiro. Rosalie estava errada, ele não estava dando em cima dela, ele nem olhou para nossa mesa, o que a deixou bastante frustrada. Eu parei de olhar quando percebi que já estava ficando patético, parecia uma louca descontrolada e carente de atenção. Era melhor que ele não me visse mesmo. Se ele simplesmente se aproximasse e contasse o episodio na farmácia? Meus pais me matariam.

Depois de umas taças de champanhe eu estava entediada. Meus pés doíam e eu só queria ir para casa. A noite estava frustrante, principalmente depois de um cara bonitão ter tirado minha melhor amiga para dançar. Eu estava com tanta inveja... Mas nem deveria. Ela estava pior do que eu. Ou não.

— Eu vou ao toalete, com licença. — Os cavalheiros levantaram quando eu me levantei e eu sempre achei isso forçado demais. Caminhei com pressa até o banheiro, aflita e entediada. Isso era tudo que eu estava. Quando entrei no lavabo me surpreendi. Não esperava um lugar tão limpo e até cheiroso... Perfeito e seco. E para minha surpresa a ruiva estava dentro dele. Ela retocava seu batom e sorria para o espelho.

— Ei, boa noite! — Falou animada quando me viu. Fiquei surpresa. Ela era três vezes mais bonita pessoalmente.

— Boa noite. Como vai? — Fiquei ao seu lado. Passei a mão pelos cabelos ajeitando alguns fios que ousaram sair do lugar.

— Ótima! A festa está animada, não acha? — Concordei e ela sorriu. Tirei meu batom vermelho da bolsa e retoquei — Essa cor é simplesmente linda! Qual nome?

— Vermelho ardente. — Soprei depois de pressionar um lábio contra o outro para fixar. — Quer ver? — Estendi para ela que o pegou.

— É lindo mesmo. Aliás, você é muito bonita! Eu vi você entrar... É a filha de Renée Swan? — Me surpreendi que alguém como ela conhecesse minha família. Assenti. Ela me devolveu o batom e eu guardei.

— Sua mãe estudou com a minha.

— Não me diga? Quem é sua mãe?

— Lilian Brandon! — A mulher do vice-prefeito, é isso mesmo? Uau!

— Nossa! Que coincidência... — Pasma na verdade.

— Isso no seu dedo direito é diamante? Deus, que lindo! Simplesmente lindo. — Sorri surpresa. E estirei minha mão para ela — Noivado suponho? — Assenti — É lindo. Ele tem um ótimo gosto, combina com seus olhos...!

— Ah... Obrigada. É tão bonito mesmo... — Divaguei e mais uma vez admirei o anel. Ela sorriu.

— A proposito eu me chamo Alice Whitlock — Ela estendeu sua mão para mim e apertei com rapidez. — Whitlock? Não conhecia o sobrenome. Mas reparei pelo seu anel no dedo anelar esquerdo. Ela é casada.

— Isabella Swan.

— Eu sinto que nós nos daremos muito bem, Isabella... — É... Eu sentia o mesmo.


End file.
